Unexpected Experiences
by Natsu'chan' Nishimuraya
Summary: Berawal dari liburan di sebuah kota tua untuk membuat karangan, Henry dan Kyuhyun mengalami hal yang terduka. ONESHOOT STORY


"Ayo pulang,aku sudah bosan disini!"

"Apa gambarmu sudah selesai? Dari tadi kulihat kau hanya santai-santai saja"

"Tentu saja lihat!"

Henry menunjukan buku sketsanya sambil memamerkan cengirannya, terlihat gambar dua buah senjata dengan banyak keterangan dibawahnya

"Aku rasa kau benar-benar maniak senjata jangan-jangan selama ini kedua orang tuamu itu mafia ya?"

"Yak! Enak saja kau bilang aku hanya lebih tertarik dengan senjata, benda-benda ini terlihat keren dan menakjubkan lagi pula orang tuaku bukan seorang mafia tapi-"

"Pemilik museum ini, ya aku tau"

"Haft sudahlah, cepatlah sedikit aku ingin segera pulang!"

"Cerewet kau ini seperti tante-tante saja!"

Henry mengacuhkan Kyuhyun dan melirik kearah buku sketsa milik Kyuhyun, dahinya mengeryit saat melihat gambar mumi dari burung Ibis disana. Sejak kapan Kyuhyun tertarik dengan mumi? Yang dia tahu Kyuhyun memang mudah tertarik dengan hal-hal baru tapi ini mumi yang benar saja!

"Apa kau benar-benar menggambar mumi?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya sedang tertarik, lagipula ini juga mudah digambar"

"Baiklah, karena gambarmu telah selesai mari kita pulang!"

Henry merangkul pundak Kyuhyun dan menyeretnya pergi dari sana, sementara Kyuhyun hanya memutar matanya dan pasrah saja diseret oleh Henry

.

.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan liburan musim panas ini Kyu?"

"Aku belum tahu hyung"

"Kau bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan menghitung jumlah wine di gudang ayahmu mungkin?" Donghae bercanda dengan nada meremehkan "Aku yakin seorang importir wine sepertimu punya banyak botol wine untuk dihitung"

"Yak hyung! Aku punya banyak hal lain yang bisa kukerjakan daripada melakukan hal tidak jelas seperti itu!" Kyuhyun bicara dengan nada agak tinggi sambil meggebrak meja, saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantin sekolah.

"Hei Kyu, Donghae hyung!"

"Henry aku mencarimu tadi, kau keluyuran kemana saja eoh?"

"Aku tidak sedang keluyuran! Kyu aku perlu bantuan, aku mendapat nilai buruk untuk mata pelajaran sastra dan budaya"

"Lantas?"

"Heechul Seosangnim menyuruhku membuat karangan yang bertema sejarah"

"Lalu? Apa ada hubungannya denganku?"

"Kau bantu aku ya hehe.. kau tahu kan aku sama sekali tidak berbakat dalam hal tulis-menulis. Lagi pula dari mana aku bisa dapat inspirasi?"

"Mungkin kau bisa membaca beberapa karya sastra atau menulis pengalamanmu sendiri " Donghae yang dari tadi diam dan mendengarkan kedua temannya mulai membuka suaranya, ia bicara sambil melirik kearah sekolompok yeoja yang duduk di meja seberang mereka "Hei tidak kah menurut kalian Yoona itu cantik?"

"Seohyun lebih cantik hyung lihat saja mata dan kakinya kelihatan indah" Kyuhyun menyahut sambil ikut melirik kearah yeoja-yeoja itu dengan tatapan mesum "Sunny juga cantik, dia sexy" Henry hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat mereka berdua

"Yak akulah yang harusnya kalian perhatikan disini! Ah Donghae hyung apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Ah maaf ya Mochi China tapi bagiku Seohyun lebih perlu diperhatikan daripada kau " Kyuhyun berkata sambil menunjukan seringai evilnya sedangkan Donghae malah bergidik ngeri melihat itu

"Begini, kenapa kau tidak menulis pengalamanmu sendiri? Itu lebih menyenangkan daripada mencari data di perpustakaan, sekalian menghabiskan waktu musim panas"

"Benar juga, tapi aku tidak punya pengalaman semacam itu hyung!"

"Sebenarnya kakekku menyuruhku datang ketempatnya di dekat _Daegu_, tempat itu dapat dikatakan sebuah desa. Mungkin kau bisa mencari pengalamanmu sendiri disana"

"Apa kau sudah menolaknya? Ijinkan aku denganmu Kyu" Henry berkata dengan tatapan mata memohon

"Baiklah toh aku juga tidak mau sendirian"

"Karena masalah kalian sudah selesai aku ke kelas dulu, semoga berhasil Mochi!"

Donghae berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berlalu dari tempat itu setelah sebelumnya memberikan kedipan mata dan senyum playboy kebanggaannya kepada Yoona dan teman-temannya

.

.

"Apa kau yakin kita kearah yang tepat, Kyu?"

"Mungkin.. aku hanya pernah sekali kesini itupun saat aku masih kecil"

"….."

"….."

"Maksudmu kita tersesat begitu?"

"Kurasa tidak, aku yakin arahnya benar" Henry menghela nafas ia menoleh ke kanan-kirinya. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah kakek Kyuhyun dengan menggunakan mobil pribadi agar lebih mudah berpegian. Kyuhyun masih berkutat dengan GPS dan alamat yang ia bawa sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Ia melihat beberapa ekor burung camar sedang terbang diatas laut. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan melamun

"Apa yang kau perhatikan?"

"Itu.."

"Apa kau ingin berenang sekarang?"

"Ish, Sudalah lupakan!"

"Kyu-ah jangan marah padaku" Henry berkata dengan nada melas dan menunjukan aegyo-nya sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Hentikan, kau mau aku menenggelamkanmu ke laut?" Henry menunjukan raut kesalnya sambil menendang kaki Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun balas menonjok lengan Henry begitulah seterusnya sampai author bosan. Sedang asik bercanda tiba-tiba seseorang datang mengagetkan mereka.

"Permisi! Kalau boleh tahu kemana kalian akan pergi?"

"Arah Daegu, kau siapa?"

"Ah maaf aku benar-benar tidak sopan, Xi Luhan imnida kau bisa memanggilku Luhan" Namja bernama Luhan itu memperkenalkan dirinya seraya tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun dan Henry

"Aku Henry Lau dia temanku Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau juga akan pergi kesana?"

"Ne, keberatankah jika aku ikut bersama kalian? Tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat sini dan jaraknya juga masih jauh. Aku sangat berterimakasih jika kalian bersedia mengantarku"

"Kurasa tidak, naiklah kami akan berangkat sekarang"

"Terimakasih! Kalian benar-benar orang yang baik, semoga Dewa Thoth melindungi kalian!"

"….." Henry tersenyum kikuk dan Luhan mulai masuk kedalam mobil. Henry sedikit heran dengan apa yang dikatakan namja bernama Luhan itu, Dewa Thoth? Henry merasa pernah mendengar sesuatu semacam itu sebelumnya tapi mengingat kebisaannya yang suka mengacuhkan guru sejarah membuatnya mau tidak mau harus bertanya pada Kyuhyun

"Kyu apa yang ia bicarakan? Siapa itu dewa Thoth?" Henry berbisik kepada Kyuhyun yang duduk disebelahnya

"Dewa Mesir kuno" Kyuhyun berujar santai padahal ia juga heran saat namja bernama Luhan mengatakan hal seperti tadi

"Ha? Yang benar saja! Ini abad 21 kenpa masih ada yang percaya pada hal seperti itu?"

"Mana aku tahu itu bukan urusanku"

Henry memakai sabuk pengamannya dan mulai melajukan mobilnya, keheningan menyelimuti perjalanan mereka. Butuh waktu sekitar satu jam untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan.

"Lumayan juga.. setidaknya disini ada listrik"

Henry menelusuri setiap sudut tempat yang dapat ia lihat dengan matanya. Rumah-rumah warga dengan arsitekturnya yang klasik khas korea namun elegan, penduduk yang mayoritas menggunakan alat transportasi berupa sepeda dan hanya ada sedikit mobil yang lalu-lalang, udara yang besih dan juga segar. Apa lagi yang kurang? Bukankah ini tempat yang sempurna untuk liburan? Bahkan ada banyak penginapan dan restoran yang berjejer rapi disana-sini.

"Henry, kakekku bilang kau bisa tidur disini kalau kau mau. Ada banyak kamar kosong disini" Teguran Kyuhyun membuat Henry tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa kakekmu tinggal disini? Kenapa tidak di Seoul?"

"Entahlah" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan cuek "Ah ya Luhan-ssi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku akan mencari pekerjaan dulu disini, terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku dan selamat menikmati liburan kalian. Permisi~"

"Senang bisa membantumu Luhan-ssi" Luhan membungkuk yang dibalas Kyuhyun dengan anggukan singkat sementara Henry menjabat tangan Luhan dengan besemangat. Kyuhyun masih heran dengan Luhan, ia berakting seakan-akan dia adalah pengelana yang tidak punya uang tapi dilihat dari fisiknya ia sama sekali tidak kelihatan seperti orang yang kekurangan (yaiyalah-_- )

"Henry, aku sedikit merasa aneh dengan namja bernama Luhan itu"

"Aku juga, tapi sudahlah itu bukan urusan kita"

.

.

Kegelapan mulai menyelimuti Daegu, kota kecil itu kini semakin memperlihatkan pesonanya dengan warna-warni lampu yang berasal dari setiap bangunan. Disebuah rumah yang cukup besar tepatnya di ruang makan terlihat tiga orang yang sedang berbincang serius.

"Apa? Wabah penyakit?" Kyuhyun bertanya keheranan " Sejak kapan?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, kakek baru akan melarangmu datang kesini ketika kalian berdua sudah sampai di depan pintu"

Kyuhyun dan Henry saling bertatapan dengan raut wajah penuh tanda tanya

"Penyakit apa?" pertanyaan dari Henry kembali membuka percakapan

"Sebuah virus, mereka datang bersama dengan tikus. Pembicaraan selesai. Ini sudah malam kalian tidurlah besok akan kakek ceritakan lagi" Kakek Kyuhyun berkata sambil menepuk pelan pundak Henry, beliau berjalan kearah lorong yang menuju kamarnya.

"Henry, apa kau sudah mengantuk? Aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu"

"Belum, apa?"

"Kemarilah!" Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya sambil menarik lengan Henry

Sesampainya di kamar Kyuhyun, Henry hanya bisa diam tanpa komentar melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Sebuah kerangka burung gagak.

"Apa kau gila meletakkan benda seperti itu di dalam kamarmu?!"

"Tenanglah! Aku menemukan ini tadi saat sedang menemani kakek di ladang"

"Ini hanya sekumpulan kerangka gagak biasa, tapi kenapa sangat berlendir seperti itu?"

"Sedang kucari tahu, sepertinya ini minyak bukan lendir dan Henry kau harus merahasiakan ini dari kakekku kau mengerti!"

"Hmm aku tidak janji. Lagi pula kenapa kau menunjukan ini padaku?"

"Agar jika aku terkena masalah suatu hari nanti kau bisa membelaku"

"Aku tidak mau! Enak saja!" Henry membuang muka sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil terus memperhatikan wajah Henry.

.

.

Siang hari itu tidak begitu panas, gumpalan putih menutupi sebagaian besar daerah Daegu. Cuaca cerah hanya sesekali terlihat di kota kecil ini. Henry sedang duduk sambil menikmati semilir angin yang menerbangkan anak rambutnya. Berungkali ia menguap sambil melihat danau di depannya. Ingatannya pagi hari tadi kembali berputar.

**FLASHBACK OF HENRY POV**

"Henry turunlah! Waktunya sarapan!"

"Ne" Aku hanya menjawab singkat teriakan Kyuhyun barusan, aku segera mematikan laptopku dan bergegas turun dari kamar. Udara di Daegu memang benar-benar sejuk, ini membuatku malas melakukan apapun. Tapi kalau aku santai-santai saja karanganku tidak akan selesai haft..

"Biar aku saja" Aku mengambil teko yang dipegang Kyuhyun dan meletakkannya di meja makan kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi, Kyuhyun segera duduk disebelahku setelahnya.

"Kakek, aku masih ingin kau melanjutkan kata-katamu tentang topik semalam" Pernyataan dari Kyuhyun memecah keheningan, aku tetap diam dan menunggu kakek membuka mulutnya karena jujur saja aku juga penasaran.

"Baiklah" Kakek meletekkan alat makanya kemudian menatap kami berdua bergantian. "Sekitar 8 kikometer dari sini terdapat sebuah desa dan dari sanalah pertamakali wabah ini datang. Kakek mengira ini adalah wabah pes, kalian tahu kan apa itu?" Aku dan Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat dan menunggu kakek melanjutkan ceritanya. "Tapi belum bisa dipastikan. Itu sebuah desa kecil yang miskin para dokter dan relawan datang beberapa minggu kemudian, tapi mereka terlambat saat mereka tiba sudah banyak korban berjatuhan. Akhirnya, demi keselamatan mereka membakar desa tersebut. Kakek tidak tahu bagaimana nasib penduduk desa lainnya. Jika dilihat sekarang desa tersebut hanya terlihat seperti peninggalan medan perang." Aku hanya bisa membulatkan mataku tidak percaya, separah itu kah? Aku menoleh mencoba melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun, ia juga terkejut tapi tetap tenang seolah hanya mendengar gossip murahan. "Kakek ingatkan, anggap saja ini sebagai nasihat dari orang yang sudah tua. Jangan sekali-kali mencoba ketempat itu! Terutama kau Kyu!"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu kek, sudahlah kau tenang saja!" Kakek mengangguk, menyeruput kopinya sedikit kemudian beranjak dari meja, aku sedikit melamun memikirkan cerita kakek tadi. Apa sebaiknya aku masukkan saja ya dalam karanganku? Meskipun melenceng dari sejarah asalkan dibuat menarik aku pasti mendapatkan nilai bagus kkk~

"Henry, apa kau baik-baik sajai? Kenapa kau melamun kemudian tertawa sendiri begitu? Jangan-jangan kau kerasukan ya?!" Lamunanku buyar seketika saat tangan Kyuhyun menggoncangkan bahuku. Apa-apaan sih mengganggu hayalanku saja!

"Aku baik-baik saja!" Aku bicara sambil menepis tangannya di bahuku

"Ah ya aku akan membantu kakek di peternakan setelah ini, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Mungkin aku akan keliling sekitar sini saja, siapa tau dapat inspirasi untuk menulis."

"Baiklah, jangan sampai tersesat ya aku tidak mau dibuat kebingungan mencarimu di kota ini" Kyuhyun menarik pipi kananku setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya

"Aish~ apa yang kau lakukan?!" bukannya berlebihan tapi ini memang sakit sekali, menyebalkan dia malah mengacuhkanku lihat saja nanti akan kulaporkan mengenai fosil itu ke kakek!

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Henry mengusap pipi kanannya setelah mengingat kejadian pagi tadi, ia mengeluarkan laptopnya kemudian mencoba menulis sesuatu disana. Ia berkali-kali mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain, mencoba berpikir dan menemukan kalimat yang pas. Ia berhenti mengetik ketika melihat siluet orang yang ia kenal dari seberang danau. Kabut di danau yang tidak terlalu pekat membuat ia masih bisa melihat wajah orang tersebut.

"Bukankah itu luhan? Lalu siapa orang yang bersamanya?" Henry memicingkan matanya berharap ia dapat melihat lebih jelas. Seorang namja yang berbincang bersama Luhan menyerahkan sebuah benda berwarna hitam pekat kepadanya, awalnya Luhan menolak tapi namja tersebut memaksa Luhan menerimanya "Ini mencurigakan, benda apa itu?" perselisihan diseberang sana berakhir, namja asing itu berjalan menjauh sedangkan Luhan hanya berdiri sambil menatap benda itu. Henry yang dari tadi memperhatikan kedua namja itu telah mematikan laptopnya, ia memakai tas punggungnya disalah satu pundak kemudian berjalan pelan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hai manis kenapa sendirian?"

Henry merinding mendengar kalimat barusan. Ia melirik kanan-kirinya berharap menemukan orang lain, hasilnya nihil hanya ada dia disana. Ternyata kalimat tadi memang ditunjukan padanya."Menyebalkan apa dia tidak tau kalau aku ini namja? Tapi suaranya terdengar seperti Kyuhyun. Acuhkan saja" Henry berkata dalam hati sambil terus berjalan mengacuhkan sapaan namja itu.

"Nona manis kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?"

Namja tadi kembali menyapa Henry yang lagi-lagi tetap tidak memperdulikannya "Tertanya memang benar Kyuhyun. Awas saja nanti akan aku remukkan PSP milikmu!" Sekali lagi Henry hanya membatin dan mengacuhkan namja yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun.

"Yak Henry!"

"Mwo?" Henry menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi datar. Ia sedikit kaget ketika melihat Kyuhyun mengendarai seekor kuda. Ia ingin bertanya tapi karena gengsi akhirnya Henry diam saja.

"AIsh~ kenapa kau menatapku dengan wajah begitu? Aku sudah berbaik hati mau menjemputmu agar kau tidak tersesa"

"Tch itu salahmu sendiri kenapa memanggilku seperti itu hah?!

"Sudalah jangan marah begitu kau ini seperti yeoja saja! Ayo naik" berkata sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, Kyuhyun membantu Henry naik ke atas kuda.

"Ini kuda dari peternakan kakekmu?"

"Tepat sekali, apa kau sudah selesai?"

"Sudah, apa kita akan pulang sekarang?"

"Apa kau mau kencan dulu? Kita bisa menyewa hotel kalau kau mau" Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala Kyuhyun, tentu saja Henry yang melakukannya memangnya siapa lagi? Hantu? Sedangkan sang korban jitakan malah tertawa terbahak-bahak menanggapi tindakan sang pelaku jitakan.

"Hei, Kyu tadi aku melihat Luhan bicara dengan seorang namja aneh. Sepertinya ia dipaksa melakukan sesuatu oleh namja itu"

"Henry sebaiknya kau jangan suka ikut campur urusan orang lain, biarkan saja dia"

"Tapi ini mencurigakan, tadi aku melihat namja aneh itu mem-"

"AAAKH SESEORANG TOLONG AKU!"

Suara teriakan seorang namja membuat Henry menghentikan kalimatnya. Kedua pemuda yang sedang menunggangi kuda tersebut tersentak kaget. Kyuhyun yang penasaran akan apa yang terjadi segera memacu kudanya lebih cepat menuju ke sumber suara.

"Pegangan Henry!"

"Apa kau bermaksud kesana?! Bukankah kakekmu mengingatkan kita untuk menjauhi masalah?!"

"Pegangan saja!"

.

.

Dua orang namja tengah menikmati secangkir kopi disebuah kamar. Namja yang kelihatan lebih tua tengah bersandar di dinding sebelah jendela, ia begitu memperhatikan situasi yang tengah terjadi di luar sana.

"Hyung aku harap rencana kali ini berjalan lancar" Namja yang kelihatan lebih muda mulai membuka percakapan, raut khawatir sangan kentara di wajah tampannya. Namja itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah lawan bicaranya, menunggu namja itu membuka mulut dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tenang saja **Changmin**-ah, rencana kita berjalan mulus selama ini. Apa yang membuatmu khawatir?"

"Aku hanya merasa tidak enak, bagaimanapun juga ini sebuah kota bukan desa kecil berpenduduk sedikit yang biasa kita datangi hyung"

"Tenanglah, rasa ragu dapat membuat semua rencana kita gagal kau mengerti itu kan"

"Baiklah, **Yunho** hyung"

Namja yang dipanggil Yunho tersebut kembali mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela sebuah seringai kembali terbentuk saat seorang namja diluar sana mulai berteriak dan terlihat kesakitan.

"Nah Changmin, saatnya kita keluar dan memulai drama kita"

.

.

Kyuhyun turun dari kudanya dan menerobos kumpulan orang yang sedang mengerumuni sesuatu. Ia tercekat begitu melihat apa yang ada di depannya ada seorang namja yang ia kenal. Namja yang menjadi pusat perhatian kerumunan orang itu adalah luhan, yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah apa yang terjadi dengannya? Luhan terlihat begitu kesakitan tapi bukan hanya itu terdapat bercak-bercak hitam di permukaan kulitnya.

"Siapapun tolong aku! Akhh!"

Kyuhyun mencoba menghampiri Luhan dan memastikan apa yang terjadi dengan namja itu namun tarikkan pada lengannya menghentikan langkahnya. Henry menatap Kyuhyun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain Kyuhyun menelusuri arah pandangan Henry. Ia melihat kakekknya diantara orang-orang yang mengerumuni Luhan. Kyuhyun mundur kembali dan menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan orang-orang ini.

"Aku rasa ia tertular wabah penyakit dari desa sebelah! " Seorang pria berbadan tambun bicara sambil menunjuk kearah Luhan.

"Apa kau yakin?! Jika benar begitu maka tempat ini tidak aman lagi!"

"Aku juga tidak yakin. Tapi dari rumor yang aku dengar wabah penyakit dari desa sebelah sangat mematikan. Ia pasti tertular penyakit itu! "

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan"

"Benar! Kita harus mengusir namja ini!" para warga saling bersahutan mengutarakan opini mereka masing-masing, menghiraukan Luhan yang sedang menahan sakit didepan mereka.

"Tunggu dulu" kali ini kakek Kyuhyun yang bicara. Ia tidak tahan para warga berbicara dan menghakimi orang lain tanpa berpikir panjang seperti ini. "Sebaiknya kita memeriksa dulu ada apa dengannya!"

"Siapa yang akan memeriksanya?! Satu-satunya rumah sakit di kota ini baru saja di tutup beberapa pekan yang lalu!"

"Aku yang akan mencarikan dokter nantinya!"

"Permisi, apa saya boleh membuka suara disini?" seorang namja tiba-tiba menembus kerumunan dan membuka suara. Di lihat dari gaya bicara dan penampilannya ia bukannya orang sembarangan.

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku seorang dokter, namaku **Jung Yunho **dan disana adalah asistenku** Shim Changmin**"

Semua orang terkejut mendengar penuturan barusan. Dua orang turis itu ternyata adalah seorang dokter. Ditengah keterkejutan semua orang Henry mengerutkan dahinya heran, ia seperti pernah melihat orang bernama Jung Yuhno itu, tapi ia berusaha menepis pikiran barusan.

"Aku tahu ada apa dengannya, dan aku akan coba menyembuhkannya" tidak terdengar sedikitpun keraguan dalam nada bicaranya. "Tapi aku memerlukan bantuan kalian"

Yunho terus memberikan instruksi pada warga yang ada. 3 hari telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, Luhan sudah terlihat lebih baik sekarang dan bercak-bercak hitam di kulitnya hampir sepenuhnya menghilang. Disaat yang sama nama Yunho semakin dieluh-eluhkan oleh seluruh warga disana. Suara riuh di pagi yang tenang membuat semua orang menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan menuju ke sumber suara begitu juga dengan Henry dan Kyuhyun mereka masih belum kembali ke Seoul.

"Dengar, sekarang ini aku akan memberitahukan obat apa yang aku gunakan untuk menyembuhkan Luhan!" Ah rupanya sang dokter hebat Yunho dan asistennya Changmin yang menyebabkan keributan ini. Raut wajah Yunho terlihat begitu bangga dan percaya diri saat berbicara.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan penyakit apa yang dialami anak itu, tapi aku akan perlihatkan cara penanganannya" Yunho menyibakkan kain yang dari tadi menutupi sebuah peti, ia membuka peti itu dan memperlihatkan isinya. Sebuah mumi. Dari ukurannya terlihat seperti mumi binatang.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat ini adalah sebuah mumi, mumi burung ibis tepatnya." Yunho menghentikan kalimatnya ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh warga. Kyuhyun merasa aneh ketika Yunho menyebutkan mumi ibis. Seingatnya mumi yang ia lihat di museum sama sekali berbeda dengan yang sekarang ia lihat.

"Legenda Mesir kuno mengatakan bahwa mumi burung ibis memiliki banyak khasiat. Dan seperti yang kalian lihat, legenda itu benar. Aku bermaksud menjual minyak dari mumi ibis ini kepada kalian. Kalian juga bisa membeli muminya langsung tapi tentu saja akan membutuhkan biaya lebih"

"Bagaimana kami bisa percaya pada legenda seperti itu? Apa buktinya?"

"Buktinya.. well kalian bisa melihat Luhan. Dia telah sembuh dan aku tidak akan menjual ini jika memang tidak ada khasiatnya" Yunho menyudahi kalimatnya para warga mulai berdiskusi satu sama lain. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya suara seorang namja memecahkan keramaian.

"Bagaimana cara mengeluarkan minyak dari mumi itu?"

"Kau hanya perlu memerasnya dengan cara biasa"

"Aku akan ambil minyak yang telah jadi dan muminya!" suara khas seorang kakek membuat semua warga terdiam, sesaat kemudian warga lain mulai melakukan hal yang sama, membeli minyak itu.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Itu suara kakekmu kan, Kyu?"

"Benar, kau tidak salah dengar"

.

.

"Kakek apa aku boleh melihat minyak itu?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu?"

"Ayolah kakek~ aku hanya penasaran ingin melihatnya~"

"Akan kakek ambilkan, tunggu disini"

Kakek Kyuhyun melangkah pergi menuju basement tempat ia menyimpan minyak dari mumi tersebut. Henry menggeser duduknya menjadi lebih dekat kearah Kyuhyun daei raut wajahnya tampak ada yang ingin dia bicarakan, Kyuhyun yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Henry hanya diam menunggu Henry untuk membuka mulut. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai suara decitan pintu memecahkan keheningan di ruangan itu.

"Kalian berdua kurasa ada baiknya jika kalian membawa ini"

Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah botol berukuran sedang yang di berikan kakeknya, ia membuka penutup botol tersebut kemudian menuangkan isinya pada dua buah jarinya. Teksturnya terasa agak lengket dan sangat berminyak. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, ia merasa pernah melihat hal serupa ini sebelumnya.

"Kakek akan ke kamar dulu, pergunakan itu dengan baik kalian mengerti"

"Ne, kakek dimana kau menyimpan mumi itu?"

"Di gudang bawah tanah. Jauhi mumi itu jangan lakukan hal yang aneh-aneh!"

"Kakek tenang saja!" Setelah kakeknya meninggalkan tempat itu Kyuhyun mulai mengamati minyak itu lagi, kali ini Henry juga ikut mengamati minyak itu.

"Kyu kejadian tiga hari yang lalu, aku merasa itu sangat tidak masuk akal"

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya terhadap ucapan Henry.

"Pertama selama 16tahun hidupku aku belum pernah melihat ada penyakit seperti yang dialami Luhan. Kedua jika memang Luhan sedang sakit kenapa dia nekat berjalan-jalan dengan keadaan seperti itu? Dan lagi dia sampai berteriak kesakitan ditengah jalan bukankah artinya itu benar-benar parah? Ketiga jika semua yang dikatan Jung Yunho itu benar kenapa penyakit itu bisa disembuhkan hanya dalam tiga hari hanya dengan benda seperti ini?" Henry menghentikan ucapannya sambil menunjuk botol berisi minyak itu, ia mengamati raut wajah Kyuhyun yang juga berpikir hal yang sama.

"Penyakit karena virus biasanya dapat disembuhkan dengan antibioik atau semacamnya, dan itu hanya dapat dilakukan dari dalam tubuh. Antibiotik biasanya dimasukkan pada tubuh melalui aliran darah"

Kyuhyun bicara sambil memainkan jari tangannya yang berlumuran minyak.

"Dan namja bernama Yunho itu hanya mengoleskan minyak tidak jelas seperti ini! Kurasa dia kurang pintar untuk menjadi seorang penipu. Menggunakan sebuah legenda atas dasar penipuannya, cih! Dia pintar sekali!" Henry berucap sarkastik sambil menunggu Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu. "Kyu kita harus melaporkan ini ke polisi"

"Kita harus punya bukti, Henry kau harus membantuku melakukan sesuatu!"

Hawa dingin semakin tersasa dikala gelap menyelimuti kota kecil ini. Suasana seram melingkupi rumah seorang kakek tua yang sedang dikunjungi oleh cucunya. Disanalah mereka Kyuhyun dan Henry sedang berjalan mengendap-endap menuju gudang bawah tanah. Mereka berdua berjalan pelan menuruni anak tangga, tidak ada suara yang terdengar karena memang mereka tidak memakai sepatu hanya pada anak tangga terakhir terdengar decitan. Suara dengkuran kakek berhenti untuk sesaat dan suasana menjadi lebih tegang dari sebelumnya, takut-takut jika kakek terbangun. Kekhawatiran mereka tidak terbukti karena setelah itu suara dengkuran kembali membahana. Suara dengkuran kakek memang sangat keras seperti suara sekumpulan lebah #apa ini?!

"Kyu apa kau tidak pernah membantu membersihkan tempat ini?"

"Asal kau tau aku baru pertama kali masuk kesini!"

"Baru pertama kali? Cucu macam apa kau ini?" Henry menghentikan langkahnya sambil berkata meremehkan

"Sudah cepat jalan!" Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan ucapan, ia mendorong kepala Henry untuk kembali berjalan. "Henry nyalakan senternya" Henry segera melaksanakan perintah Kyuhyun dan mulai berjalan kembali

"Kyu sepertinya ibumu benar, kau memang membawa pengaruh buruk padaku"

"Ibuku? Bagaimana ibuku bisa berpandapat begitu?"

"Coba lihat apa yang aku lakukan, mengendap-endap dirumah orang lain seperti pencuri!"

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku! Aish~ ibuku tega sekali!"

Gudang bawah tanah ini sangat dingin tidak heran kakek Kyuhuyn menyimpan mumi disini, selain itu ia juga melihat banyak makanan kaleng. Tanpa sengaja kaki Henry mengenai salah satu kaleng dan menimbulkan suara cukup keras, sementara isi kaleng itu tumpah mengenai kaki Kyuhyun. Cahaya senter yang dipegang Henry menampakan wajah Kyuhyun yang serasa ingin mengumpat. Tapi karena tidak munggkin jadi Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap wajah Henry kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dahinya. Henry hanya mengangkat bahu, itu kan kecelakaan ia tidak bermaksud mengenai kaleng itu.

Setelah berhasil mengambil mumi dari petinya, dua orang itu kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan semua catatan dan gambar mengenai burung ibis dan mumi ibis, ia juga mengeluarkan peralatan operasi untuk meneliti bangkai hewan.

"Dari mana kau dapat peralatan operasi ini?" Henry bertanya keheranan melihat semua peralatan Kyuhyun.

"Kakekku membelikannya saat aku menang olimpiade biologi tahun lalu, arahkan lampu itu kesini" Henry mengangguk lalu mengarahkan lampu belajar Kyuhyun lebih mendekat. Kyuhun mulai 'membongkar' mumi itu, dengan berlahan dia membuka kain pembungkus badan burung. Ia membandingkan mumi itu dengan cataan yang ia punya, ia juga mencocokan dengan fosil burung gagak yang ia temukan sebelumnya.

"Aku yakin ini bukan burung ibis!"

"Mumi ini lebih terlihat seperti burung gagak dari pada burung ibis"

"Tepat sekali! Dan lihat ini" Kyuhyun menunjuk cairan hitam pekat di mumi tersebut

"Benda lengket dan berminyak ini sama dengan yang ada di fosil burung gagak. Ini bitumen"

"Bitumen?"

"Bitumen adalah salah satu unsur pembentuk aspal ciri-cirinya hitam, lengket, kental dan sedikit berminyak. Kita sudah punya bukti, haruskah kita lapor sekarang?"

"Ayo!"

.

.

Matahari akhirnya menampakan diri, dua orang namja terlihat barusaja selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya. Kedua namja itu Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin. Yunho membuka sebuah koper kemudian menyeringai disusul suara tawa yang meremehkan, sedangkan Changmin masih sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya yang belum dimasukkan ia sama sekali tidak peduli apa yang sedang dilakukan Yunho.

"Apa kau lihat ini Changmin? Kita berhasil lagi khekhe" Yunho memainkan lembaran uang di dalam koper, ia mulai jengah karena sedari tadi Changmin sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Hyung.. kurasa kita harus menghentikan semua ini" Changmin bicara sambil memunggungi Yunho, ia tidak mau hidup dengan banyak drama seperti sekarang, ia tahu suatu hari nanti entah cepat atau lambat mereka akan mendapatkan masalah. Yunho menghentikan acara bermain dengan uangnya ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Changmin dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut?"

"Hyung! Kita tidak boleh melakukan hal ini! Selain itu trik yang kita gunakan menurutku terlalu bodoh!"

"Seingatku kau yang mengusulkan ide ini. Apa kau tiba-tiba amnesia huh?!"

"Memang aku yang mengusulkannya, dan sekarang aku baru menyadari ini tidak benar. Kau "


End file.
